


Silas Shippers

by Seductioneyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductioneyes/pseuds/Seductioneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finding out what Hollstein is. (Before she admitted her crush)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever written, so forgive me if it’s bad and please be nice. I'm already happy that I figured out how to place this here haha. English is not my native language, so if there are stupid mistakes or weird sentences, I’m sorry. My apologies if this has been done already. I'm so scared to place this but ok here we go hahaha. Anyway, enjoy!

Laura’s videos have become quite popular to say the least. Since Laura enabled the comments section, the messages of other Silas students just kept coming. “When will you post another video?” “OTP OTP OTP”  “I ship you two so much!”  “Oh my god my OTP is so cute!” Laura stares at them, her eyebrows furrowed, not understanding a thing of what is happening here.  
  
Laura has heard the words ‘ship’ and ‘OTP’ before when she walked over campus, but most people seemed to stop talking when she walked by, then they would just smile at her. She thought it was weird, but didn’t really pay attention to it. There were other things on her mind, like having a vampire roommate.  
  
Laura turns her attention back to the screen and continues reading the comments. It only makes her more and more confused. Scrolling a little further down, she sees “Omg I ship Hollstein so hard.”   _Hollstein._  Laura squints her eyes looking at the word.

“Holl... stein… Holl… Hollis… and Karnstein.” she softly says to herself. “Well that’s kind of weird. Me and Carmilla? Why would they do that with our last names?” Of course Laura needs to know more about this.  
  
An hour later Laura has found several drawings, graphics and videos about her and Carmilla, made by other people that seem to ‘ship’ them. They all show them like a couple. It doesn’t really surprise her that much, people have said things about if before, but not much. There was this time that LaFontaine made a comment about it, “Crushes on vampire“ they’d said. 

What does surprise her though, is how many people ‘ship’ them. There seem to be hundreds of people and the number is only growing each and every day, just like her views. _I can’t believe so many people like us… like that… together… as a couple...,_ Laura thinks. She can’t say she dislikes the idea herself though, but of course she won't admit that to anyone, not even to herself.  
  
Currently Laura is looking at a blog which is entirely dedicated to ‘Hollstein’.  It has links to many other blogs, which probably are about them too. She sees a tab called ‘fanfiction’. Laura, needing to investigate every little thing about ‘Hollstein’, clicks on the tab.

A page opens which tells her there are more than 300 stories written about them. “T-that’s… a lot.” She whispers as she scrolls through the page, her eyes widening the further she goes. _I can’t believe people actually write stories about us, and not a few, no, hundreds of stories._  
  
Laura, curious as she is, randomly opens one of the stories. After reading a few sentences, a small smile is starting to spread over her face. This quickly turns into a wide smile. _This is so cute,_ she thinks. It makes her feel tingly and warm inside and that’s when she realizes what is happening.

“Ehm wow, okay Laura no, she is your _vampire_ roommate that bit you and steals your pillow and cookies and everything else she can lay her hands on.” She tries to convince herself. _She does, however, bring me my cocao. And she gave me a charm to protect me._ She quickly shakes her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.  Not convinced at all, she still closes the page. _That’s enough fanfiction for now, or like, ever._

She looks at the clock and seeing it’s nearly midnight, she decides to head to bed. She turns around on her chair and stretches as she stands up. She then notices, of course, her yellow pillow is on Carmilla’s bed. Again. Laura sighs, walks to the bed and throws the pillow back on her own bed. “Stupid vampire.” she mutters. The feeling inside suggesting she doesn't think her roommate is stupid at all.  
  
When she is all settled in, she can’t stop thinking about all the things she found. The fanfiction in particular, it won’t leave her alone. _Why, Laura, why did you have to read that thing? And why did it make me all tingly inside?_   _Why am I still feeling tingly inside? Sure, I’ve warmed up a bit to Carmilla but I’m not… no…. hmm.  
  
_ After 20 minutes she still can’t sleep. The fact that her yellow pillow smells a bit like Carmilla isn’t helping either. She needs distraction, maybe read a book, but the only books here are Carmilla’s and she’s not reading those. _Maybe play a game,_ she thought as she grabs her phone from under her pillow.

Not enjoying any of her games and to be honest, still very distracted, she opens internet. She stares at the screen for a while. _Ugh I don’t know what to do, but I need to do something._ Laura lets out a sigh. That’s when she gives in to something she’d been wanting to do ever since she closed the tab on her computer.

‘Hollstein fanfiction’ she puts in the search bar, mentally cursing herself, but she just can’t help it. She quickly searches for the story she was reading earlier. A few seconds later, she sees the title of the story, her heart flutters at seeing it. She eagerly opens it and continues reading, a smile quickly forming on her face yet again.   
  
After about half an hour, Carmilla walks into their room, trying to be quiet because she knows Laura is usually asleep around this time. To her surprise, she sees a bright light coming from Laura’s bed. “What are you doing up so late, cupcake?” the vampire asks, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
For a second Laura thinks about telling her roommate about everything she found today, but she quickly decides  not to. _That would be kind of embarrassing maybe, and I don’t even know what to think about it myself._ “Uh, it’s eh nothing.”  She says as she turns her phone off. “I’m, eh, just going to sleep now.”

“Heh, alright Creampuff, goodnight.” Carmilla says, knowing that the girl is hiding something but leaving her to it for now.  
  
“Goodnight Carmilla.”


	2. Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER  
____  
  
Laura is on her way to her literature class. Her eyes are fixed on her phone, reading fanfiction like she’s been doing every minute she possibly can. She would never read around Carmilla though. She’s been pretty successful in hiding it from the vampire so far and she’d like to keep it that way.  
  
She accidentally bumps into another student and hears a soft thud. _Not again,_ Laura thinks. That wasn’t the first time this week, also not the second, or third. It happened quite a lot in the last few days. “Maybe you should look in front of you and not at that stupid phone of yours.” The other student scolds as he picks up his notebook. Laura mutters a quick “Sorry” and continues walking and reading at the same time.  
  
She arrives at her class and throws her bag on a random table. She absently unpacks her bag with one hand, in the other she holds her phone. She’s still reading with a wide grin on her face. “Someone’s excited for class.” She hears a familiar voice say. “Hey Danny.” She greets the amazon girl that just walked in and sat down beside her. Laura sighs and puts her phone away to get ready for class.

 

  
_  
_At the end of class Laura walks back to her room. She opens the door and looks around if she sees her roommate. She’s not on her bed or at the window, the vampire is nowhere to be seen. She feels a little disappointed she’s not there, she likes spending time with the vampire, but at least now it’s safe for her to read.

She strides to her computer and happily installs herself in the chair. She opens the website that she’s been spending so much time on lately, and scrolls down the page. _I’ll explode if I read more cute things, maybe something adventurous this time,_ she thinks as she picks a story with the description “Carmilla knows a way to make Laura to no interest to the Dean anymore”.

Once she begins reading a frown quickly appears on her face.   _Virgins? I-  we-  what?_  

Her eyes widen as she reads on and a blush slowly starts to creep up from neck to her cheeks. Sure, she’s read about them kissing before, but not like _this_. What she’d read so far were cute kisses, nothing much, but this? She lets out a nervous laugh.

_Carmilla does what? She- she took off my- my shirt and pants…  and kisses me on my… oh my god._ Laura swallows, not sure what to do with the things she just read.Somehow she feels like she’s intruding the privacy of… what, herself?  _It’s just fiction, nothing bad,_ she tells herself and continues reading.

Only a few sentences further she gulps and almost chokes on her own saliva. _Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD?! We are- we’re having- oh my god._  She almost said it out loud, if only she could speak right now. She’s completely flustered, blushing furiously all over her face and trying to recover from her small coughing fit. _Why didn’t I stop reading? I sort of could’ve expected this would happen next but oh my god._  
 _  
_It’s not like she’s appalled by the idea, no, she really likes Carmilla. The fanfiction actually helped her realize how crazy she is about the vampire. She just didn’t really expect this. She decides she should probably just close the page. _It’s probably_ _time for a uh… cold shower._

 

  
The next day Laura is at her computer reading fanfiction yet again. There is an enormous smile on her face and she has a weird fluttery feeling in her stomach. This is the cutest fanfiction she’s read so far. _A good cure for last night’s fanfiction_ , she thought and let out a small laugh.  
  
“So that’s what you’ve been so mysterious about the past few days.” A low voice sounds from her left shoulder.  
  
Laura, not having heard her roommate come in, screams as she shoves her chair back, hitting Carmilla hard in her stomach with the chair’s back. “CARMILLA! WHAT THE HELL?” The tiny girl quickly tries to close the page, almost falling of her chair when she does.  
  
“Ugh, careful cupcake, you don’t want to kill your roommate do you now? And while you’re at it, try not to fall off of your chair.” She teases as Laura turns her chair around and stares at her angrily.  
  
“You’re a vampire, I couldn’t kill you even if I wanted to. Besides, you deserve it! You shouldn’t creep up on people and scare them to death!” Laura might sound angry but she’s blushing furiously.  “How long have you been standing there?”  
  
“Long enough to see that you enjoy reading stories about a certain girl and a vampire, sweetheart.” She replies with a smirk on a her face. She leans forward, placing her hands on the chair at either side of Laura.

The tiny girl’s angry stare falters and she looks down at the floor. “Well, uh, it was… it was for research.” She shyly tells her.  
  
The brunette places a finger under the smaller girl’s chin, making her look at her again. She quirks an eyebrow and then says, “For what kind of research would you _possibly_ have to read stories about us doing what exactly? Being a domestic couple?”  
  
Laura doesn’t know what to say. Her heart is racing and her mind is clouded and she thinks she’s going to pass out. Carmilla is so close to her, she can feel her warm breath on her lips as she speaks. It doesn’t really help that Carmilla is now gazing at her lips too.  
  
The brunette licks her lips as she runs her finger along Laura’s jawline and lips. She then moves her hands to either side of the blonde’s face and closes the distance between them. Their lips finally meet in a soft  touch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't describe the kiss but I tried and it just didn't work. I still have a lot to learn hahaha.


End file.
